1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to composite bonded metal cookware, griddle plate or a sole plate for an iron and, more particularly, to bonded composite metal cookware, griddle plate or a sole plate for an iron or the like, having at least one inner metal layer possessing a lower coefficient of thermal conductivity than the other metal layers of the composite so as to cause the heat to saturate in that layer prior to being transferred to the cook or ironing surface. In this manner, hot spots in the cook surface or iron are eliminated so as to improve the performance of the appliance and extend the life of a non-stick surface, if present.
2. Description of Related Art
It is well known in the art to manufacture multi-layered, composite bonded metal cookware of a variety of metals, most commonly aluminum and/or copper for good heat conductivity along with outer layers of stainless steel for appearance, wear resistance and corrosion resistance. It is also known to employ a layer of a ferromagnetic material, such as carbon steel or a 400 series ferritic stainless steel in place of the more common 300 series austenitic stainless steel if the cookware is to be used on an induction cooking device. All of these combinations are disclosed in the prior art as taught, for example, in Ulam U.S. Pat. No. 4,646,935; in McCoy et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,966,426; and Groll U.S. Pat. No. 6,267,830, all of which are incorporated by reference herein.
It is also well-known in the art to coat the cook surface or ironing sole plate surface with a non-stick material such as PTFE (“Teflon®”) or the like. Hot spots may rapidly develop in cookware and sole plates for irons due to the use of conventional metals such as aluminum, copper and stainless steel alone or in composite form. These hot spots not only are troublesome in cooking and ironing but they also cause an accelerated thermal degradation of the non-stick surface. Even if no non-stick surface is present, localized hot spots are undesirable in cookware, since it leads to unequalized cooking.
An attempt to minimize hot spots in cookware is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,541,411 to Woolf. A multi-ply cookware pan is disclosed by Woolf having inner and outer plies of aluminum or stainless steel enclosing an intermediate ply of a graphite material. The graphite material is not metallurgically bonded to the adjacent metal layers but has thermally anisotropic properties and is oriented so that its thermal conductivity is higher in a plane parallel to the cookware surface than it is in the direction perpendicular to the surface to minimize hot spots on the cooking surface.
Since the graphite layer of Woolf is not metallurgically bonded to the adjacent aluminum and stainless steel layers, and because the aluminum and stainless steel layers are not themselves bonded along the cook surface (due to the intermediate graphite ply), the resultant cookware of Woolf would suffer certain shortcomings. First, due to the non-bonded graphite ply, slight air gaps most probably would be present between the graphite ply and the adjacent layers of aluminum and stainless steel which act as a thermal insulator by way of a barrier or film effect so as to lower the efficiency and uniformity of heat transfer across the interface. In addition, due to the lack of metallurgical bonding between the aluminum and stainless steel layers along the cooking surface of the Woolf cookware, one would expect some thermal warping to occur by virtue of the difference in thermal expansion coefficients of aluminum and stainless steel.
My invention overcomes the problems encountered in the prior art in attempting to eliminate hot spots and achieve more uniform heating across cook surfaces and other applications such as sole plates for ironing (all of which are hereinafter collectively referred to merely as “cookware”). In addition, my invention increases the life of non-stick surfaces by eliminating the hot spot problem of the prior art. Still further, the heat-retardant layer of my invention contributes to the flatness of the cooking vessel during heat-up of multi-layer composites which heretofore might be present due to differences in thermal expansion coefficients of the several layers of different metals in the composite